


LOST

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: As blue squares materialised around the humagear endoskeleton and formed into the person Jin loved the most in this world, he felt something was not right.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As blue squares materialised around the humagear endoskeleton and formed into the person Jin loved the most in this world, he felt something was not right.

Perhaps, it was the _shoshinsha mark_ glowing from Horobi’s new ear modules, or it could be the hair. The new look had thrown Jin off kilter. He was used to see Horobi with blond hair and clad in patchwork coat. The dark, straight locks coupled with the suit and trench coat made Horobi looked like a completely different person, making him seemed younger, more innocence.

Yes, it was definitely the new look.

Shoving the persistence sense of wrongness to the back of his mind, Jin smiled and greeted his father. ‘’Welcome back, Horobi.’’ Remembering Valkyrie’s words, Jin braced himself from the pain that may or may not come. ‘’Do you know who I am?’’

Mechanically, Horobi sat up on the slab he laid on and looked up at Jin; light of recognition lit up his eyes and he gave a slow imperceptible nod in answer. Jin felt his heart soared.

‘’What about us?’’ Vulcan’s voice reminded Jin that he and his father was not the only people in the room. ‘’Do you know any of us?’’

Horobi looked at each of the faces in the room; his ear modules started to glow blue accompanied by electronic noises. Jin could not help but frown, he had to get used to that.

‘’I know you.’’ Horobi stated a moment later, looking specifically at Vulcan. ‘’You are a stray puppy that kicked me out of a chair once.’’

Naki tackled Vulcan to the floor and had him pinned down before he could mauled his father for that ‘puppy’ remark. In this moment, Jin thought Vulcan was more like a rabid dog than a puppy.

‘’I apologise,’’ Horobi started, drawing everyone’s attention from the squirming dog on the floor. ‘’But I do not know any of you.’’

That drained the amusement out of the atmosphere.

‘’As I thought,’’ Valkyrie sighed. ‘’He lost his memories.’’

‘’Will he recover it?’’ Zero-One inquired, brows furrowed in concern.

‘’That is not possible.’’ Izu answered. ‘’Once the data is lost, it cannot be recover.’’

Valkyrie nodded in agreement. ‘’It is a miracle that he still remembers Jin and Fuwa.’’

‘’Well, that is fine then.’’ Zero-One smiled his optimistic smile and turned toward Horobi. ‘’It is good that you still remember Jin and Fuwa-san. As for the rest of us, we could always make new memories together.’’

Horobi did not seem to hear him; he had his head tilted to the side, gaze locked on something behind Zero-One. Jin followed his father’s line of sight to the katana that lay on the table, smiling, Jin retrieved the katana and held it out to him; his father eyed it for a moment before taking it from his hand, unsheathed the blade from the scabbard and began to examine it. A small, gentle smile appeared on Horobi’s face and the tension Jin did not know he had slowly ebbed away.


	2. Chapter 2

Horobi opened the door to the rooftop. As expected, the person he was searching for was here, staring at the view of Daybreak Town with an expression that was hard to decipher, so different from the charismatic and friendly front he often presented to others.

[Jin.] He called through the intercom. The wind howled loudly today, if he talked normally, his voice would just be drowned by it.

Jin turned his gaze to him, and smiled. [Horobi.] He greeted.

Horobi strode closer, stopped near the fence and faced the taller humagear. [I need you to clarify something.] Horobi stated, straight to the point.

[What is it?]

Horobi exhaled unnecessary breath and averted his gaze to the scenery. [You always treat me well since my reactivation.] He started. [You take care of me, teach me things that I have forgotten, always answer my questions no matter how stupid it was.]

[But all I remembered of you is your name and that you are important to me and nothing else.] He looked Jin in the eyes. [So, I want to know.]

[Jin, are you my parent?]


	3. Chapter 3

[Leave.]

Horobi blinked and stared at him for a second before inclining his head and did as was told. Once Horobi closed the door behind him, he allowed himself to collapse to his knees and leaned his head against the railing.

He felt sick. This was like being hit by Zero-One’s Shining Storm Impact all over again.

He once heard that memories made a person. Horobi lost 87% of his memories. Nevertheless, he held on to hope that the remaining 13% was enough for him to retain some part of his self.

However, from the very beginning, Jin had felt something was not right. As time went by, the signs became more and more obvious. There was innocence and child-like quality in the way he acted, in the way he looked at them for guidance. His quiet attitude stemmed more from shyness instead of disgust toward humanity. As Horobi learned more every day and finally attained Singularity, the differences between him and his father became more glaring.

Yet, every time, he always brushed it off as something else

Now though, he could no longer turn a blind eye.

His father was gone.

Jin lifted his head and looked at the Daybreak Town. Ark’s wreckage was still there. Even in death, that thing still brought misery to his family. If he were not so mentally exhausted, Jin would fly over there right now and wrecked what was left of the dead satellite to vent his anger.

A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling Jin out of his musing.

[I told you to leave.] Jin stated curtly, failing from keeping the bitterness from bleeding to his tone. Not that he was trying in the first place.

[I cannot leave you like this.] Horobi replied quietly, bringing Jin closer to his embrace. Despite himself, Jin leaned into the contact, closed his eyes and pretended his father was the one holding him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
